Dulce y loca necesidad (EDITANDO)
by Cristy1994
Summary: Después de la batalla final, Hermione, más frágil que nunca, cree que no puede vivir sin Ron. Sin embargo, un repentino acontecimiento hará que se vea obligada a emprender una nueva aventura, y cambiará drásticamente su manera de pensar cuando se sumerja de lleno en los grisáceos ojos de aquella serpiente... Otra vez. (Un poco del ronmione, bastante del dramione) *Lemon*
1. La promesa

¡Hola! Bienvenidos a mi historia :)

Antes de que empiecen a leer, me gustaría que supieran que esta fue la primera historia que me atreví a subir cuando empecé a escribir. Era tan nueva en esto de la escritura, que ni sabía poner los guiones largos xD

Últimamente me han llegado mensajes pidiéndome que continuara con la historia, así que volví a leerme los capítulos, y cual fue mi sorpresa al descubrir que no me gustaba nada cómo había encarrilado el asunto, mucho menos la forma en la que los escribí.  
Así que nada, aquí estoy, editando la historia para poder continuarla :)

Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan, es propiedad de JK Rowling.

**EDITADOS: 2/8**

**Dulce y loca necesidad**

**Capítulo 1: La promesa.**

Hermione miraba el ataúd de Fred con la tristeza de saber que jamás volvería a tomarle el pelo. Sabía que, aunque la guerra acabara de concluir y mil almas en pena lloraban la muerte de sus seres queridos, si Fred hubiera estado allí les hubiera hecho reír, de una manera u otra.  
Sentía sus ojos hinchados de tanto llorar, aunque en ese momento sus saladas lágrimas ya se hubieran secado en sus mejillas. No podía llorar. Era como si ya hubiera tenido suficiente.

A su lado, Ron miraba al suelo con la mirada inexpresiva. No podía creer que su hermano ya no estuviera. Le costaba aceptarlo, era mucho lo que asimilar.

Hermione lo miró con ojos cautos, procurando no molestar en su dolor, que parecía ser tan grande que tuviera miedo a moverse por si se caía en pedazos.

Con un lento y dulce movimiento, acarició la palma de la mano de Ron para infundirle ánimos… Y amor. Sobretodo, amor.

Él no la miró, pero agarró su mano con fuerza y apretó los labios, observando con ojos vacíos cómo el ataúd de Fred era cubierto por tierra, desapareciendo poco a poco de su vista.  
A su lado, a George le fallaron las fuerzas y Harry, cuyos reflejos de cazador seguían siendo excelentes, lo agarró con fuerza para que no se desplomara sobre el suelo.

Ron apartó la mirada de donde se encontraba toda su familia, y se quedó mirando al infinito. Hermione lo vio morderse el labio y quiso tocarlo con los dedos para que dejara de hacerlo, no soportaba verlo haciéndose daño, le dolía más a ella, lo tenía claro.  
Pero no lo hizo, no era el momento ni el lugar. En lugar de eso, apoyó la cabeza sobre su hombro izquierdo y le apretó con más fuerza la mano que sostenía. La familia Weasley no sospecharía de ese gesto, pues ella siempre lo hacía, tanto con Harry como con Ron, cuando se sentía así de triste.

Al volver a la Madriguera, todos fueron dispersándose. Ninguno tenía ganas de hablar de lo ocurrido, y no iba a ser Hermione quien interrumpiera el luto familiar.  
La situación era tan incómoda que si hubiera tenido un lugar a donde ir, no habría dudado en marcharse, pues, en cierto modo, sentía que no debía estar allí, en medio del dolor de una familia destrozada, abatida.  
Sin embargo, ellos eran la única familia que le quedaba a Hermione, y el recuerdo de sus padres vino acompañado de un nudo en la garganta que, apretaba con tanta fiereza, que le dieron ganas de llorar.

Sus padres. Sus queridos padres…

Se imaginó llamando a la puerta de la que una vez había sido su casa, deseosa de volver a ver sus rostros de nuevo. ¿Qué les diría? ¿Tal vez la verdad? Que era su hija, y que se había visto obligada a borrar de sus mentes, por arte de magia, cada recuerdo sobre ella.  
Pero, obviamente, la habrían tachado de loca.  
Sin embargo, Hermione los conocía tan bien que sabía que cuidarían sus palabras para que ella, la extraña demente que llamaba a su puerta, no se sintiera menospreciada.

_—Disculpa, pero te has equivocado, cielo —_habría comentado su madre con su dulce y tierna voz—. _Nosotros no tenemos hijos._

_—Sí, lo siento —_habría añadido su padre, confuso_—. Además, la magia no existe._

Aquella última conjetura había hecho que el nudo de la garganta se le instalara en el corazón, apretando con tanta fuerza que tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para mantenerse en pie.

_—La magia no existe._

Eso era exactamente lo que había dicho su padre cuando llegó aquella extraña carta a su nombre, tan escéptico, que le hizo pensar que era estúpida por haberse creído a la primera aquella broma de mal gusto.

_—¿Hoggarts? ¿Hougwars?_ —leyó por encima de sus redondas y anticuadas gafas—. _¿Cómo diablos se supone que se llama este supuesto colegio?_ —terció, molesto.

De repente, Ron le acarició la espalda brevemente, sacándola de sus dolorosos recuerdos de sopetón, y le hizo una señal con la cabeza para que lo siguiera.  
Todavía aturdida, se recordó que debía respirar de vez en cuando, y tomó una bocanada de aire antes de seguir a Ron.  
Subieron las gastadas escaleras en medio de aquel silencio sepulcral que había invadido la casa entera, y, cuando llegaron al desordenado cuarto del pelirrojo, Hermione cerró la puerta tras ella.

Ron arrastró los pies hasta llegar a la cama, que estaba sin hacer, y se desplomó en ella soltando un amargo suspiro cargado de pena y conmoción.  
Ella no dijo nada. Consideraba que interrumpir aquel momento habría sido una terrible falta de respeto hacia él, que intentaba con todo el esfuerzo del mundo asimilar la pérdida de alguien tan cercano como un hermano.

—_Pero no cualquier hermano_ —Pensó Hermione, y se reprendió al descubrirse pensando que hubiera preferido que al que hubieran dejado en aquel triste y lúgubre cementerio hubiera sido a Percy—. _Por favor, Hermione, qué barbaridad._

Una profunda sensación de desamparo se había apoderado de toda la destartalada casa, pero Hermione sentía que había un frío especial en la habitación donde se encontraba, aunque no fue capaz de encontrar una explicación razonable para aquello.  
No tuvo mucho más tiempo para buscarle la lógica a ese gélido ambiente que helaba la sangre, porque Ron volvió a romper el silencio.

—¿Sabes, Hermione? —dijo de repente con voz ronca y rota.

—¿Sí? —respondió ella, sorprendida de volver a escucharle hablar después de tantas horas de silencio.

—No podría haberlo soportado… Perderte… —añadió él, y las palabras se quebraron tanto como su voz.

—Oh Ron…

No podía soportar verlo así. Dio unos cuantos pasos hacia Ron, buscando en su mirada el permiso que le permitiera invadir su espacio personal y hacer lo que más le apetecía hacer… Abrazarlo.  
Desde que conocieron la trágica noticia, sólo había querido abrazarlo, fundirse en un interminable achuchón con él, sentir sus manos en su espalda, estrujándola contra su pecho.  
Esperaba ansiosa el momento para, por fin, satisfacer esa necesidad básica que era tocar su piel.  
Entonces él se incorporó en la cama, quedando sentado, sorbiendo por la nariz y tendiéndole una mano que ella tomó dulcemente. Ron la atrajo hacia su posición, haciendo que se sentara en sus rodillas.

Ella rodeó tiernamente sus brazos en el cuello del pelirrojo, provocando en él una sensación extraña. El hecho de que su mente le hubiera jugado la mala pasada de imaginar que la perdía le había hecho estremecer, hundió su rostro en el cuello de la muchacha mientras le devolvía el abrazo.

—Nunca me lo hubiera perdonado… —susurró con ansiedad— Si hubieras sido tú a quién hubiera dejado atrás, en ese cementerio… Si nunca te hubiera dicho lo que sentía

Hermione lo separó un poco para mirarlo.

—Yo ya sé lo que sientes —dijo, con una sonrisa ladeada.

—No, no lo sabes —apartó sus ojos de ella y miró al techo, intentando buscar las palabras adecuadas, pero tras un largo minuto, chascó la lengua, y con tono irritado, dijo—. No es posible ni que te imagines si quiera cuánto te quiero.

Hermione se quedó sin habla, tan sorprendida que no escuchó cómo alguien llamaba a la puerta, y dio un respingo sobre Ron al oír esa voz tras de sí.

—Hmm, ¿se puede? —La voz de Harry sonaba cauta, expectante, y en cuanto sus ojos se encontraron con la escena, añadió rápidamente—. Bueno, puedo volver más tarde…

—¡No, Harry! —dijo Hermione demasiado alto. Se levantó del regazo de Ron, se aclaró la garganta y dijo–. Quiero decir… No pasa nada, Harry, entra.

—No, de verdad, ya me voy… Sólo quería avisaros de que Ginny ha hecho pudin de calabaza. Tal vez tengáis hambre.

—En absoluto —espetó Ron, mirando por la ventana con ojos vacíos.

—Vamos Ron… —Hermione se acercó a él, y, disimuladamente, le acarició el brazo–. Tienes que comer algo.

—Os espero abajo —se apresuró a decir Harry, cerrando la puerta tras él.

—Ron… —repitió Hermione volviendo a sentarse en sus piernas. Se sintió algo torpe cuando, de repente, se atrevió a besar la comisura de sus labios, provocando que el pelirrojo volviera a centrar en ella toda su atención—. Antes dijiste que me quieres, y que no te hubieras perdonado no habérmelo dicho nunca… —Hizo una breve pausa, buscando sus ojos–. Bueno, pues ahora estoy aquí, a tu lado, y prometo no irme nunca.

—No lo hagas, por favor.

En ese momento pudo ver el lado frágil de Ron, ese lado que no había visto nunca y que dudaba que alguien lo hubiera hecho antes.

Negó con la cabeza, lo tomó de la mano y bajaron a la cocina.

Cuando llegaron, Harry estaba sentado al lado de Ginny, tomaba sus manos entre las suyas y apoyaba la cabeza contra la de ella. Cuando los escucharon entrar, se apresuraron a separarse de inmediato.

—Oh vamos —espetó Ron—. Ni que fuera un secreto.

—¿Pero de qué hablas? —preguntó su hermana con las mejillas más sonrojadas de lo normal.

—Más bien es un secreto a voces —añadió Hermione divertida, y sonrió al ver la expresión de su amiga.

—Es curioso que tú hables de secretos a voces, Hermione —terció la pelirroja con convicción. Parecía un poco más animada, aunque ese toque de dolor en su rostro no desaparecía.

—No sé de qué me hablas —respondió la castaña, como si aquello no fuera con ella.

—Era evidente que acabaríais juntos –sentenció Harry—. La tensión entre ustedes me estaba volviendo loco —se río con ganas, pero cuando vio la expresión de espanto de la pareja, se apresuró a decir—. Ya sabéis, ustedes dos, los ligues que tuvisteis, las peleas, los celos… Y bueno… Yo estaba en medio.

Ron, colorado como un tomate, se sentó a la mesa, y con un rápido movimiento de varita se sirvió pudin, dando por concluida la conversación.


	2. Inevitablemente, la vida siguió

**Capítulo 2: La vida siguió.**

Atrás quedaron esos días en los que la comunidad mágica vivía atemorizada por el mago más cruel que había existido nunca, y desde que Harry se enfrentó al temido Voldemort, no se había hablado de otra cosa en El Profeta. La gente seguía sacando el mismo tema una y otra vez en Las Tres Escobas, mientras disfrutaban de una rica cerveza de mantequilla, a veces exagerando los acontecimientos.

En la madriguera, sin embargo, nada había cambiado, salvo por todas las cartas de agradecimiento y admiración que Harry empezó a recibir de brujas y magos, no sólo de Inglaterra, sino de todos los lugares mágicos del mundo.

Había pasado un año desde aquello, pero todos lo recordaban como si hubiera sido ayer.

La regordeta señora Weasley, por fin parecía levantar cabeza y empezar a asimilar que uno de sus gemelos ya no estaba. A veces, se la oía hablar entrecortadamente de cómo su hijo había muerto luchando contra los discípulos de Voldemort, en pos de los derechos y la libertad de todos los magos, irradiando orgullo por cada poro de su piel.  
Definitivamente, la señora Weasley estaba más animada últimamente, y parte de aquellas repentinas ganas de superar todos esos traumas y volver a ser la de antes, la tenía la noticia de que pronto iba a ser abuela. Fleur estaba embarazada de unos pocos meses, y Bill acostumbraba a mandarle dos o tres lechuzas al día para contarle todo lo referente al embarazo de su mujer. Cuando la señora Weasley terminaba de leerlas, una sonrisita de satisfacción cruzaba su rostro de un lado a otro.

—Al parecer, el bebé ya da patadas en la barriga de su madre —comentó una mañana, mientras leía por encima la carta que había llegado en el desayuno—. Este bebé va a venir pisando fuerte, lo que yo os diga.

Todos en la mesa prestaron atención a Molly, y acto seguido se sonrieron. La llegada de un bebé en aquel momento era una bendición, sobre todo para el mundo de las brujas y magos, que volvían a vivir en libertad y armonía. De repente, Molly contuvo la respiración tan ruidosamente que provocó que los sentados a la mesa dieran un brinco en sus asientos y la miraran, expectantes—. Bill dice que anoche el bebé le dio una patada tan fuerte que la dobló por la mitad. Le hizo tanto daño que tuvieron que ir al hospital más cercano, un hospital muggle… Dice que se siente impotente al no poder usar la magia en ese tipo de cosas. También dice que está dando clases de francés.

—A saber cómo estaría ese hospital —espetó Ron, visiblemente preocupado por su futuro sobrino, y dándole un gran mordisco a su tostada con mermelada.

—Pues bien, cómo va a estar —respondió el señor Weasley, firme defensor de los muggles, restándole importancia al asunto.

—Quien no debe de estar bien es mi hermano —añadió Ginny, mareando los cereales en el cuenco que tenía frente a ella—. ¿Bill hablando francés? ¿Qué es lo siguiente, George siendo responsable?

—Eh hermanita, a mí no me metas —respondió el aludido lanzándole una servilleta de papel hecha una bola.

Entonces, Molly río con ganas, ignorando por completo las trastadas y las riñas de sus hijos.

—Bill dice que ha intentado averiguar el sexo del bebé golpeando el vientre de Fleur con la varita.

Todos rieron con ella, acompañándola en su felicidad.

Hermione y Harry se miraron. Ellos sentían la llegada del bebé con tanta ilusión como si también se apellidaran Weasley. Ya eran dos más en la familia. Se habían instalado allí desde aquel fatídico día en el que habían perdido profesores, amigos y familia.  
Harry se había negado en rotundo a volver con los Dursley, y la familia de pelirrojos no había puesto objeciones en que se quedara con ellos. Todos sabían que, aunque por su sangre corriera la sangre de Petunia, ni ella lo apreciaba lo suficiente ni él la había considerado nunca su tía.  
Por su parte, los padres de Hermione no la recordaban debido al hechizo que les había lanzado justo antes de irse con Ron y Harry a buscar Horrocruxes, con el fin de protegerlos. Sin embargo, los extrañaba, los echaba mucho de menos.

Extrañaba tener una madre a la que contarle todo lo que sentía cuando Ron entrelazaba los dedos con los suyos o la besaba. Para ella, la madre de Ron siempre había sido como una segunda madre, pero no podía hablarle de sus sentimientos hacia su hijo porque, por una parte, aquello habría sido raro, y por otra, para él nunca era el momento de hacerlo oficial.

Lo de Harry y Ginny, sin embargo, ya era demasiado evidente.  
Tras el generoso luto hacia su hermano, Ginny había perdido la vergüenza, y Harry… Simplemente se dejaba llevar por ella.  
Una vez, George los pilló más cerca de la distancia considerada normal entre amigos, agitó su varita y, como si hubiera capturado el momento con una cámara, cientos de fotos del tan desafortunado beso salieron volando por toda la casa. Se llevaron un par de semanas descubriendo fotos debajo de sus camas, bajo los sofás o en cualquier rincón de la casa.  
Fue así como los padres y hermanos de Ginny confirmaron sus sospechas del romance de su hija y hermana con el elegido, el chico que había derrotado a Lord Voldemort.  
Sin embargo, lejos de sorprenderse, todos rieron y dijeron que en cierto modo lo suponían, pero Ginny estuvo meses sin dirigirle la palabra a George.

Aquella misma mañana, a Hermione se le ocurrió algo.

—Ahora que tu familia sabe lo de Ginny con Harry… —musitó la castaña, insistiendo una vez más, mientras Ron se terminaba la tostada.

—Todavía no es el momento —concluyó él en un susurro.

—Nunca es el momento para ti —espetó ella, levantándose de la mesa y recogiendo su plato de mala manera.

Todos dejaron de hablar y la miraron, pero ella hizo caso omiso a todos esos pares de ojos curiosos y salió al jardín.

Crookshanks corría detrás de los gnomos, como siempre. Le encantaba perseguir todo lo que se moviera… Y ella tenía la sensación de que perseguía algo irreal, que se le escapaba de las manos. ¿Cómo era posible que no quisiera decir nada de lo que había entre ellos? Estaba cansada de no poder sostener su mano sin sentir que estaba haciendo algo malo y que en cualquier momento se les castigaría por ello. No soportaba tener que esconderse para besarlo, para sentirlo. Necesitaba más, más caricias, más besos de esos que pocas veces le había dado y que le había dejado sin respiración. Lo necesitaba a él, siempre, en todo momento… Pero a la vez, no lo soportaba. No lo entendía. ¿Acaso se avergonzaba de ella? ¿Realmente la quería?

Impotente, se sentó frente al lago que había cerca de la casa y hundió su cabeza entre las rodillas. Aquella situación la superaba.

Notó cómo alguien se sentaba a su lado. Deseó que no fuera él, que no fuera Ron. No quería verlo, y siguió sin levantar la vista.

—Todos se han quedado desconcertados con tu forma de levantarte de la mesa.

Era él. Sintió que le hervía la sangre.  
Lentamente levantó la cabeza y lo miró con ojos furiosos.

—¿Qué reacción se supone que tengo que tener cuando mi novio no quiere decirle a nadie que salimos juntos? Porque, somos novios, ¿no? —espetó con toda la dureza de la que fue capaz.

—No te pongas así —dijo él resoplando, cansado de tener la misma discusión todos los días.

—¿Que no me ponga cómo? —de dijo, visiblemente herida—. ¡Eres un insensible y un inmaduro, Ronald Weasley!

—Bueno, yo no tengo la culpa de que mi familia esté pasando por momentos difíciles —atacó él. Hermione odiaba que siempre pusiera esa excusa.

—¡Tu familia se está recuperando, Ron! —susurró ella, con lágrimas en los ojos—. Entendía esta situación los primeros meses, era lógico, pero… el que parece que no acaba de aceptar lo ocurrido eres tú. ¡Parece que no ha pasado el tiempo para ti! Incluso George ha entendido que la vida sigue.

Se hizo un silencio extraño, y Hermione no pudo retener las lágrimas más tiempo.

—Hermione…

—No, Ron, yo no puedo seguir así. Sabes que te quiero, pero no puedo seguir manteniendo esto como si estuviéramos haciendo algo prohibido y nos fuera a amonestar el Ministerio de Magia…

—Bueno, siempre podríamos pedirle ayuda a Bill —respondió gracioso, esbozando una gran sonrisa. Pero Hermione se había cansado de sus tonterías.

—¿Ves? A esto me refiero… ¿Sabes qué? Me marcho a buscar a mis padres. Seguro que aunque no me reconozcan, me prestan más atención que tú.

Ron, que se quedó con la boca abierta ante sus palabras, duras y directas. Parecía como si alguien le hubiera contado un cuento chino. Frunció el entrecejo un momento y miró a Hermione. Luego le puso una mano en la pierna, otra en la cabeza, y la acercó para besarla dulcemente.


End file.
